Dish Or Die!
by KaylaRocks
Summary: You! Ask the Questions. You! Say what you need. You! Dare then till the cry for there mama's! It's All For you! Hosted by; Lilly and Remy FIRST UP... THE BROTHERHOOD!
1. Meet the Hostess With the Mostest

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Sam I am. Nor do I have Green eggs and ham… But I Do Own Lilly and My Remy (Not gambit)

_Lilly:_ Hello! Welcome To Dish Or Die!

***Curtain comes up revealing a Shark tank***

Remy: Lilly Mr. Producer said No Killer Sharks

_Lilly:_ Dang it ***Pulls out a Walkie-talkie*** Take away the sharks

Remy: And NO Lions, Tigers, or Bears

_Lilly:_ Oh Man ***Says into the walkie talkie again*** Cancel the circus of death…

Remy: Or anything that results in Death or Near-Death Experiences

_Lilly:_ ***In to the walkie-talkie for the last time*** Cancel everything…

Remy: ***pats Lilly head*** Good Lilly

_Lilly:_ ***Bats His Hand Away*** Anyway you may recognize us from our show Ranting With the Stars!

Remy: That is if KaylaRocks Would put up One of Our many episodes

**Mysterious Author Voice:** Hey! You're lucky I got to type this during A.I.M. Instead of doing homework Which is problem Why I have a C's in most of my classes But the A's On my test Get me through High school and Show that I know it…

Remy: Ok then… Anyway we need YOU to send in a comment, Question, Statement, Dare, Or anything else you'd Like to ask The Brotherhood, X-men, Lackeys, Mutants, Or Your Mama

_Lilly:_ And we'll make sure they comply *Evil laugh*

Remy: But first you might want to know a little about us

_Lilly:_ I'm Lillian Spring/Xavier! I'm KaylaRocks' Main character for everything she writes! I'm bubbly. In the X-men universe I am a Telepath, I can turn my skin diamond, Control through touch, and like the phoenix is in Jean, I Harbor an Evil Spirit of a mutant whose body died but was trapped inside my noggin… I'm The Daughter of Charles Xavier and I have A Major Crush on Pietro… I am Friends with just about every X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes Out there. I'm Sweet, naive, and gullible.

Remy: I'M Remy Bow. Lilly's Partner in crime. I Control Water and Air. I'm a run away mutant. I'm not to trusting so I'm stopping there.

_Lilly:_ We will answer any questions just like the other mutants…

Remy: Here's what in store for chapters to come

**~Chapter 1 –** Meeting the Hostess with the Mostest

1st appearance – Lilly, Remy

**~Chapter 2 –** Something very entertaining this way comes! Ask The Brotherhood Boys… And Wanda and Tabitha

1st appearance – Pietro, Lance, Todd, Fred, Wanda, Tabby

**~Chapter 3 – **Family Therapy! 'Cause let's face… They need it!

1st appearance – Kurt, Rouge, Mystique

2nd appearance – Scott, Alex

3rd appearance – Logan, Sabertooth, X-23

4th appearance – Magneto, Pietro, Wanda

5th appearance – Cain Marko, Xavier

**~Chapter 4 –** Its not Opposite day!

1st appearance – Bobby,

2nd appearance – Xavier, Magneto

3rd appearance – Spyke, Pietro

**~Chapter 5 –** Cannon/Fanon Couples

1st appearance – Will depended

**~ Chapter 6 –** Will Add Later!

_Lilly:_ Next are the Brotherhood boys so bring on The Torcher My Lovely Viewers


	2. Interviews  The little red BrotherHood

Hi it's me again I Need to write this You still send in your stuff! Enjoy!

_Me:_ HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION UTOPIA! Welcome To Dish Or Die! Not really... Today I got the brotherhood boys...

Wanda and Tabitha: **(Coughs)**

_Me:_ And Girls... So let's get to know them... You go Lancey-boy

Lance: **(Sighs)** I'm Lance...

_Me: _And...

Lance: I'm Been held here aganst my will.

_Me: _**(Sighs Loudly) **I' Give up... Tabitha?

Tabby: Hay ya'll! I'm Tabitha Smith A.K.A. Boom-Boom! I Create Little Firecrackers **(Make one) **

_Me: _Ahhh!_**(Grabs the Firecracker and Chucks it out a window) **_Let's not do that_**(Anime Sweat Drop)**_

Tabby:_** ( : P )**_

_Me:_ Give it up For **T-O-A-D** TOAD!

Toad: 'Sup 'Yo

_Me:_ Seilling, Lights, the Sky?

Toad: I'm Toad. Fear Me 'Yo! I Have a Really Long Tongue **(Sticks it out) **Th-ee **(Pulls it back in)** and Wanda's My Cuddle Bumps!

Wanda: **(Rubs temples murmuring) **_Thou shalt not kill... Thou shalt not kill... Thou shalt not kill..._

_Me:_ Wanda your turn

Wanda:** (No emotion) **I'm Wanda Maximoff and I Really Don't want to be here. My mutant name in Scarlet witch. Pietro my Twin... I hate my Father... Oh **(Growls) **Mess with me and I'll hex you into the next demnsion.

**(Everyone butter toad Backs Away)**

Toad: Awww Does someone need a Hug

Wanda: **(Hexes him into a near by wall)**

_Me:_** (to some of the brotherhood members) **Man We needs to get that girl a mood ring!

Wanda: WHAT!

Pietro: Man you've done it now!

Blob: Don't make Wanda angry! You wouldn't like her it she's angry!

Wanda: Your Dead YOU PATHIC...

_Me:_ O'really** (Smirks)**

Wanda: **(sends Hex bolts at me)**

**(Hex bolts disappears right before hitting me)**

_Me: _Did I forget to meachen my powers?

Wanda: **(Snarls hand glowing brightly)**

_Me:_ I Have magic Author Powers **(Touches her nose and winks (like that creepy Santa in the night before Christmas poem))**

Wanda: **(Appears now in a power proof Straitjacket) **LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE *********!

_Me:_ **(Slaps a piece of duck tape on her mouth) **There We Go **(toss the roll of tape) **_**( : ) )**_

Pietro: Are you trying to make her want kill you?

Lance: Clearly You insane!

Toad: I'll help you Puddincup!** (Leaps towards Wanda)**

_Me:_ So Much as Touch her or Look at her again And I promise you wont make it to the end of the show (Evil eyes) Understand

Toad: Yes Ma'am

Wanda: Mmmmmmm... MMMMMMMMMMMM...** (Try to yell)**

_Me:_ Blob your up!

Blob: I'm Blob... Or Freddy... I'm not mean I'm just misunderstood. I LOVE TO EAT!

_Me:_ Really I wouldn't have guessed that. **(Rolls eyes)**

Pietro: ! I'! **(Speed talks)**

_Me:_ **(Whips out her handy dandy Speedy Translator)**

**Speedy Translator:** Because of him there is never any food! I'll end up starving one of these days!

_Me:_(-.-"**) **Nice... By the way its you turn speedy Gonzales

Pietro: Finally **(Smirks)**

**(Spotlight)**

_Me:_ Spotlight... Nice touch! 10 points for creativeness!

Pietro: I'm Maximoff... Pietro Maximoff! And I'm Proud to say I am officially the most normal one in my family **(Smiles proudly)**

_Me:_ **(Looks at trying to bite through the straitjacket then thought of the time Drunk Magneto Showed up at the X-mansion Singing High school Musical As A Christmas Carol In the Middle of April)** Uhhh... **(Shakes her head) **That's so sad... But to true

Pietro: Quit interrupting it's my turn to talk

_Me:_ Sorry Contiune You Highness

Pietro: I gots the power of Super Speed. They call me Quicksilver. I'm Hot, Good Looking, and Sexy...

_Me:_ Narcissistic

Pietro: **(Glares)**

_Me:_ Sorry

Pietro: I'm good at everything... I'm Hot... I Like

_Me:_** (Coughs) **Lilly! **(Coughs)**

Tabby, Toad, Blob, and Lance: **(Snicker)**

Wanda: **(Try's to laugh)**

Pietro:** (Cheeks tint a slight pink) **I Do Not... I mean she's like Princess of the X-Dorks

_Me:_ And you're Prince Pain-in-the-Ess, Son of Sir Bucket Head, and Brother to Lady Insaneo! Truthfully your 2 of a kind! Great I'm relating them to poker... I got to stop talking to gambit...

Pietro: Shut it

Lance: His helmet is bucket like

Toad: I KNOW RIGHT!

_Me:_ So you don't not dislike Lilly?

Pietro: Yes?

_Me:_ I knew it! **(Jumps up in victory)**

Pietro: Wait... No I Didn't Mean that...

**(An Argument starts between me and Pietro. While Lance and toad chatted about buckets)**

Tabby: This is going nowhere since KaylaRocks is currently bizzy this is Boom-Boom Saying I dare ya To Send in Some Good Dares!

Blob:** (Loony tunes Porky Pig Style) **Da-Da-Da-Dat's All Folks

_Me:_ Join us next time to see if you're Stuff Gets Picked

Wanda: **(Brakes Free laughing manically hexing every thing in her way)**

_Me:_ That's if we survive!

**(Drops camera)**

_Me:_ **(Yells)** This Is Fan fiction Land!

**(Camera Goes Black)**


	3. Something to sing about Part 1

Remy: Your English?

Lilly: I'm protesting Spanish!

Remy: By speaking like a Brit?

Lilly: Yup! : D

Me: Quit yapping and bring out the guest!

Remy: Here's our special guest this week! The Brother Hoodie's!

Me: **(looks at the brotherhood boys) **who came up with the name?

Toad: **(raises his hand)**

Everyone else: **(Face palm)**

Lilly: Fail

Toad: Whats wrong with it? Its catchy!

Pietro: It came from your brain, frog breath!

Toad: You wanna fight, Yo!

Pietro: I'd win, Sir wort's-a-lot!

Remy: No Fighting

Lilly: **(with a bucket of popcorn and a flag that says Fight! fight! fight!)**

Me: **(eating a hand full of Lilly's popcorn)**

Remy: Quit it or you'll be escorted to the naughty corner!

Toad: ?

Pietro: ?

Everyone: ?

Lilly: OK then? Let's start shall we!

Me: This one comes from my friend _Anya_

_**Anya the Fanpire says:**_

_**It's SINGING time! Everyone gets to Sing! All songs from: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Once More, With Feeling!**_

_**Everyone must sing!**_

_**Song I want to see: **_  
_**Let me rest in peace - spike (preferably Pietro. Kayla you probably agree.)**_  
_**Going through the motion - Buffy (any one) **_  
_**I got a theory - Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Buffy (you choose)**_  
_**Walk through the fire - Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Anya (you choose)**_  
_**Give me something to sing about - Buffy, Spike (Any but preferably Lilly)**_  
_**And **_  
_**Where do we go from here - All (all) **_

_**I just name off at least half of the C.D. Feel free to scatter the songs through out the show!**_

Lance: Oops I don't know these songs. I guess I can't sing. **(fake disappointment) **Oh darn!

Me: Oh don't worry **(chuckles and says a jumble of messed up words and sparkles surround every one) **Ha Ha Ha now you all under me control... er... well you were before but now I have the readers power to make you sing. I love musicals!

Toad: Waz with da sparkling, Yo!

Me: **(shrugs) **Meh!Side affect.

Tabby: Oh! Sparkly!

Lilly: **(changes into her diamond form) **Hey look! I'm extra sparkly!

Me: I believe its the perfect time for a song!

**(MUSIC starts)**

Lance: **(not a terrible singer but not good obviously annoyed) **I've got a theory that your a demon. **(points at me) ** An evil demon. No something isn't fair here.

Freddy: I got a theory, this Ayna chick is crazy and now were stuck inside this wacky broadway nightmare.

Tabby: I've got a theory we should work this out.

All: Whats this cheery singing all about!

Toad: **(very bad singer) **I've got a theory it could Be Witchs! Some evil witchs! ** (steping closers to wanda)**

Wanda: **(Glares and growls)**

Toad: **(contuning) **which is rediculase because witch's the were persacuted wicked and good and love the earth. And women power. And I'll be over there **(runs to the other side of the stage)**

Pietro: I've Got a theory. It could be bunnies!

All: **(Cricket cricket)**

Lilly: **(Shakes her head) ** I got a theory...

Pietro: **(Itrupts in hard-core rock) **Bunnies arn't as cute as everyone suposes! They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And whats with all them carrots. What do they need such good eyesight for anyway! Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies! **(Fire explions at the end)**  
Lilly: **(glares) **

All: **(Cricket cricket)**

Pietro: Or maybe migits?

Tabby: I got a theory finsh this fast because this could get weird befor its past.

Wanda: **(a good singer)** I got a theory it doesn't matter! What can't we face if were together. What's in this world that we can't weather. Apocolips we've all been there. So we sing why should we care?

All: What can't we do if we get in it? We'll get through it in a minute! We have to try! We'll pay the price! It's Do or die!

Lilly: Hey I've did twice!

All: What can't we face we face if we're together.  
_Remy: what can't we face_  
All: Whats in this place that we can't weather  
_Remy: We're together!_  
All: There's nothing we can face!

Pietro: Except for bunnies...

**(song ends)**

Me: **(Claps) **Bravo

Lilly: **(to Pietro) **Are you afrid of Rabbits?

Brotherhood boys: ** (look at each other and burst out laughing)**

Lilly: **(accedently giggles)**

Pietro: ** (glares hurt at lilly and pushes her out of the way) **Shut it lets finsh is stupid thing **(Plops in a chair)**

Me: Wasn't That Fun!

Lance: Oh loads! **(rolls his eyes)**

Me: **(Laughs) **Thats it!

**(Music starts)**

**((Lights Go out and spotlight shines on a pair of tap dancing feet)))**

Me: **(Spotlight moves up to reveil myself in a Red tux) **_Why'd you run away, Don't you like my_ _style? _**(Snaps and the tux changes to the color purple)**

Lance: **(light shines on lance only he's in a long light blue dress) **What the... Why am I in a dress?

Me: **(walks around him)** _Why don't you come and play I guarantee a _**(stands behind him and pulls his lips into a smile)** _great big smile!_

Lance: **(Shrugs me off and returns to frouning)**

Me: _I come from the imagination And I'm here strictly by your invocation_ **(holds the contract in frount of his face)**

Lance: I didn't sign that and you invited me! **(**_**takes the contract and rips it)**_

Me: _So what do ya say, Why don't we dance a while._

Lance: No!

Me:_ I'm the heart of swing. I'm the twist and shout. When you gotta sing, When you gotta let it out, You call me and I come a-runnin'. I turn the music on - I bring the fun in!_

Lance: This **(motions to the dress) **is not fun... and again I never called you!

Me: _Now where partying - that's what it's all about!_

Lance: **(growls the ground shaking a bit)**

Me: '_Cause i know what you feel girl_

Others: **(Laughing)**

Lance: You know very well im a guy. A dress won't change that!

Me: _I know just what you feel girl_

Lance: I'M A GUY!

Me: _All these melodies, they go on too long. Then that energy, starts to come on way too strong._

Lance: Or maybe its that redbull I saw you drinking before the show!

Me: _All those hearts laid open - that must sting. Plus some people here just start combusting._

Lance: What? Who's gunna brust into flames?

Me: _That's the penalty when life is but a song._

Lance: but it's not a song!

Me: **(Pokes his chest)** _You brought me down and doomed this town. So when we blow this scene..._

Lance: **(scared) ** What do you mean we?

Me: _Back we will go to my kingdom below And you will be my queen! _** (Jazz hands)**

Lance: **(Disturbed) **What the F...__

Me: _'Cause I know what you feel, girl_

Lance: **(Singing sounding very girly)** _No you see... You and me... Wouldn't be very regal_

Me: I can make it real **(holds her hand readdy to snap)**

Lance: No, no! im fine! _What i mean I'm sixteen So this "queen" thing's not illegal._

Me: _I can bring whole cities to ruin And still have time to get a soft shoe in_

Lance: _No that's great But i'm late And I'd hate to delay her_

Me: _Somethin's cooking - I'm at the griddle. I bought Nero his very first fiddle._

Lance: _She'll get pissed. If I'm missed See my Girlfriends's an X-men._

Me: **(Music stops dead) **Well duh!

**(occward silance)**

Me: **(looks at my watch) ** I got some thing to do lilly take over for a bit **(finshes singing)** _What a lot of fun this is working well and theres not a one who can say this wasn't swell!All those secrets you are concealing you'll spill them now - with some feeling! Well I gotta run see you all in- Hell!_

**(Song Ends)**

People: **(some laugh some clap)**

Lance: So she'll be back. Hurry lets leave!

Remy: We can't alow that!

Lilly: Ok then.

Lance: **(Yells)** And I want My clothes back! **(sparkles fade away the dress and turn into his clothes) **Thanks

Lilly: Well that was ummm... intersting...

I am continuing this and there will be a part 2 but I guess this is like a preview… Its not to late to send in your ideas… this chapter is far from over!


End file.
